


The View

by walrusgrendel



Category: Jade Empire
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Twin Spirit Monks AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrusgrendel/pseuds/walrusgrendel
Summary: Sky and Silk Fox have a disagreement at Dirge.
Relationships: Lu the Prodigy/Sky (Jade Empire), Sun Lian | Silk Fox/Wu the Lotus Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The View

"What are you doing?"

Sky turned away from his magnificent view of the mountains to see a very agitated Silk Fox glaring at him, one foot tapping impatiently on the snow-dusted stone.

"What do you mean? I'm just admiring the scenery."

"Admire it elsewhere. I need this spot."

Sky's heart sank. This place by the tents on the overlook had struck him as the perfect location to finally confess to Lu how he felt. He had meant to tell him everything after they had dealt with the Emperor but then everything had fallen apart. Lu had _died_ and Wu's grief in the hours that followed had seemed likely to drown them. Only Dawn Star's vision had offered the remotest of hopes that not all was lost, and Sky had managed to push his own feelings to the side in the scramble to reach the silent temple.

"No, you don't. Find somewhere else for whatever you're planning." Sky retorted. Normally he'd try to be more reasonable, but this was important. He decided that he'd rather force a confrontation rather than give up. "Why do you want this spot?"

Lian's expression reminded him of when Wild Flower had taken a bite of an exceptionally sour dish. The princess seemed to wrestle with the question of whether or not to tell him the truth. Finally, she said very quickly:

"I want to tell Wu how I feel about her. And I wanted to make it perfect- not sitting on some rubble or cooped up in the Dragonfly or-" She grimaced, "Somewhere that Dawn Star could hear me."

Sky was caught between wanting to laugh and scream.

"Wu already _knows_ how you feel. I need this spot to tell Lu how I feel about _him_."

Lian scowled. "You can't tell me that Wu already _knows_ and then act like Lu won't have noticed you hovering since he got back!"

"It doesn't matter; I'm not giving up this spot!"

Lian fell silent for a moment.

"What if we take turns?"

***

Wu leaned back slightly, the better to see around a ruined pillar. 

"Are they still arguing?" Lu asked, exhausted. He absently spun a prayer wheel. 

"Yes."

"Any idea what it's about?"

"No." Wu huffed and sat back down on a crumbled step. "Any time I get close to the tents they tell me to wait."

"Hope they work whatever it is out soon." Lu admitted, "I want to go to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am and I'm writing a fic based on a joke I made like 6 months ago.


End file.
